Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 23: Erik's True Inspiration
While Erik and Mumble were walking to their destination, Erik was deep in thought – with Sven no longer clouding his mind, he could see what his dad truly was, and then he soon realised what he did to his father in return. So Erik decided to see if Mumble still cared for him, by stopping all together, and with in a blink of an eye, Mumble turned to Erik with a confused look. “Hey son, why did you stop?” Mumble asked, Erik sighed in return. “It's just that, I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier, I can see why everyone thinks of you as a hero.” “It's all right son, you just jumped to a conclusion. And it's best not to judge a book by it's cover.” Mumble said, before smiling, although Erik had one more question. “Dad, why are you so nice to others, even if they're mean?” Mumble stopped once more, this time he turned with seriousness. “Son, a long time ago, my father told me something that made me see others differently, he said “weak penguins revenge, Strong penguins forgive, Intelligent penguins ignore foolishness”. But never regret the things you did wrong Erik, only regret the things you did for the wrong people. Now Erik, you can believe in anything you want to believe in, and I wont stop you no matter what.” “Well, if I can believe in anything, I should start with you dad.” Erik said whilst smiling, Mumble quickly looked at him in shock. “Me? Why would you believe in me?” “Because you have dealt with many problems, no matter how bad they are, no matter how much you loose, you'll always go back to the top. And that's the dad I want to believe in.” Erik said, Mumble just nodded and they went back to walking. They soon found the last hope for survival: Elephant(Seal) Land, things were mostly calm, and I mean mostly because there was a fight going on in the very middle, one of them being Bryan. Mumble and Erik eventually made their way to Bryan and felt intimidated by all of the others, but nonetheless they needed help, so it was time to ask. “Bryan?” Mumble asked, no reply. “Um, Bryan?” Mumble asked again, this time a bit louder. Still no reply. “Bryan?” Mumble asked once more, near to shouting level, this time Bryan heard him and the fight was immediately postponed. “Oh hey, good 'ay chief.” “Bryan, I need a favour, a big one.” “For you champ, anything.” “I need you to come to Emperor Land, bring as many of your kind as you can.” Mumble asked, to which Bryan was confused. “Now why would I wanna do that?” “To free the penguin nation. They're surrounded by walls of ice, with a ship where the entrance is.” Mumble answered, things were starting to get out of control. “I'm sorry Mumble, but things are getting out of control here too, everyone's cranky, the multitudes need me to keep the peace, maybe after winter.” “No, that's too late, way too late. We need your help now or multitudes will die.” “Oh so it's my fault now.” “No it's not, but if you could just-” “No Mumble, I will not help at this time.” “Bu-” “The only but here is yours, walking, away.” Bryan said very angrily, forcing Mumble to give up. “Come on Erik, there's nothing for us here.” Mumble said quietly whilst walking away. Erik just stayed there, now angry at Bryan, but he learnt to control himself. “Bryan, I've never been so mad at you, and this is the first time I've seen you. But, with my dad, I learnt to control myself, look away form the mistakes, and lead on to what matters, what you choose for the future. Which is why I'm going to do something right for once and help you change your mind and help us.” “And how would a small penguin like you suppose to change me mind?” “By using a common tradition, singing and dancing.” Every elephant seal within hearing distance laughed, but that would put Erik off so easily. “Look at what you've done Stand still, falling away from me When it takes so long Fire's out, what do you want to be? Now I'm holding on Myself was never enough for me Gotta be so strong There's a power in what you do Now every other day I'll be watching you I'll show you what it feels like Now your on the outside You did everything wrong Now your on the outside I'll show you what it feels like Now your on the outside You did everything wrong Now your on the outside Erik then turned to Mumble, who by now was shocked to hear Erik sing. So, you give every reason For me to stay close to you Tell me what lovers do How are we still breathing? It's never for us to choose I'll be the strength in you Now I'm holding on (I'm holding on) Myself was never enough for me Gotta be so strong There's a power in what you do Now every other day I'll be caring you I'll show you what it feels like Now he's on the outside We did everything right Now he's on the outside I'll show you what it feels like Now he's on the outside We did everything right Now he's on the outside And then he turned to Bryan I'll show you what it feels like Now you're on the outside I'll show you what it feels like I'll show you what it feels like Now you're on the outside We did everything right Now you're on the outside” “Now, will you help us, Bryan?” Erik asked, to which Bryan slowly nodded. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions